


Into Her World

by lorir_writes



Series: To Know You [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: During the morning after the Masquerade Ball, Liam returns to his daily activities but finds himself lost in his about Jade.





	1. Into Her World - Part I

Liam woke up early, put on his sports clothes, grabbed the usual energetic smoothie his servants prepare for him every morning and went straight to the gym. As he walked into the room, his MMA trainer already waited with a lively smile on his face. “Punctual as always. Good Morning, Your Highness.” Connor, his trainer, greeted him.

“Good Morning, Connor!” Liam replied with a smile and they shook hands.

“So…I saw pictures of you drinking and eating some fancy food filled with simple carbs,” Connor raised an eyebrow at the Crown Prince, who simply shrugged.

“It’s an occupational hazard.”

“Well, I hope you had a good night of sleep because you’re going to burn all those extra calories.”

“Told you Connor would make you pay. Morning, guys.” Drake said sardonically as he came in.

“Sure, you’re the one to talk,” Liam smirked.

“Good to know we’ll have intense training today. Let’s warm up.” Connor commanded.

The warm-up session and first exercises went fine. But during a quick break, Liam looked at the window and his eyes immediately gleamed. He saw Jade. She was wearing a gray t-shirt, charcoal track pants, black sneakers, and earphones.  Her beautiful ombré hair styled into a ponytail was flying in the wind as she ran through the palace backyard. She did mention she liked jogging in the morning with her roommate. Soon, he remembered the conversation they had in the garden maze just a few hours earlier.

* * *

_“You’re fast. Are you one of those people who jog in the morning at Central Park?” Liam asked._

_“Sometimes. Randal’s Island’s and Saint Mary’s are closer to my apartment, but I used to train with my team at Central Park.”_

_“Team?”_

_“Relay race team. I did track on High School.”_

_“I didn’t know I was talking to a professional athlete” he playfully smiled at her and Jade shook her head laughing._

_“I started it for fun, but it kinda grows on you. When I finished High School, I missed it. So I kept jogging with my roommate Julie since she was the only one on the team going to college in New York as well.”_

_“Did you go to college?"_

_"Yes, I’m a grad student, actually. Masters in Music Composition. I’ll have to divert for a year, though."_ _Jade looked away as if she wasn’t sure of what she just said. He noticed it seemed like a sensitive issue for her. Clearly, he was the reason she had to postpone her plans on getting a masters degree. Still, it was her choice. She was already there and he didn’t feel like he’d get a say about it. So he decided to change the subject._

_"So you write songs, huh?” Liam’s smile was playful again and she giggled._

_“Whenever I can find a good piano, a music sheet, and a pencil.”_

_“Will you play one of your songs for me?”_

_“Only if you promise to make time for me, Your Highness,” a coy smile crossed her lips as they exchanged yearning gazes at each other._

_“Then I will certainly hold you to that, Lady Jade.”_

* * *

“Wow… this window view must be amazing!” Connor’s loud voice interrupted Liam’s thoughts.

“Pardon me?” Liam replied, still a little inattentive.

“Dude, break was over ten minutes ago,” Drake grumbled.

“Oh. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” 

Connor and Drake approached the window and spotted Jade still running. Drake rolled his eyes and Connor teased tapping Liam’s shoulder. “It’s fine. If I had a view like that in my house, I’d probably get distracted too.”


	2. Into Her World - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distracted by the thoughts of Jade, Liam decides to find out more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the (music) prompt: Pode ser (Maybe) - Banda do Mar

Concentration is just one of many Liam’s strong suits. Although this morning, he was easily losing focus. The sight of Jade running, admiring the first rays of sunlight while jogging, was such a pleasant surprise and didn’t even understand why it affected him. Drake did try to make Liam stay focused, attacking at all times during fight practice. Liam had fight lessons through his whole life, so he managed to defend himself and fight against Drake’s attempts to knock him out. However, he eventually was lost in reverie.  _Is she alright? What music is she listening to? Is she listening to music while jogging because she’s by herself? Does she feel lonely?_

After training, Liam chose to go to his room through the west wing. “Why are you going to the west wing?” Drake questioned him, puzzled.

“Just changing the path a little,” he replied absent-mindedly.

“Uh huh. This has nothing to do with Bourbon’s room being on this side of the palace,” Drake raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Well…” Liam looked away shyly and Drake shook his head. Soon they stepped closer to Jade’s room. They didn’t hear anything, except an indie rock song in a foreign language.

“She has good taste. I wonder who is the artist.” Liam said softly like he’s lost in his own mind again.

“Liam, didn’t you say you have to be fair to the other ladies?” Drake inquired.

“I’m not being unfair. They all stay in this wing.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen you snooping through Kiara’s door to know which pop singers she’s been listening to.” Drake scolded.

“You’re right. I can’t do this…” Liam trailed off. Suddenly his eyes brightened and he smiled. “But you can.”

“What?” Drake asked uneasily.

“Drake, you have to look out for her.”

“She’s the Beaumont’s suitor. They can take of her.”

“They can’t tell me the things I want to know about her. Plus she’s new here. She might get lost, put herself in danger. Maxwell can’t be next to her at all times. However, you, my esteemed friend…” Liam gave him a cheerful smile.

“Ugh…” Drake rolled his eyes but caved. “Fine.”

“Thank you, Drake. I knew you’d never let me down. Now I need to find out what songs she’s listening to.”

“What’s with the song obsession? And how am I supposed to that? I can’t just get into her room and peek at her phone to see her Spotify playlists and YouTube channels.”

Liam nodded towards the servants in the hallway, “They can.” Drake gave a disapproving look at Liam, though he just kept smiling.

“Whatever,” Drake shook his head and went towards the maid as he fetched his phone.

•••

Jade was distracted fixing her hair in the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. “Housekeeping!” A female voice outside her room shouted.

“Oh, okay. The door is open. Come in.” Jade heard the steps but didn’t care to look. She just wanted to get her hair and makeup done and head to the boutique.

“Excuse, my lady. I thought you had left downstairs for breakfast” the maid said quickly rearranging Jade’s bed sheets.

“I had a green smoothie before I went jogging, so I still don’t feel hungry,” she replied from the bathroom.

“We have some lighter breakfast options if you like. How about a yogurt with blueberries and linseed flour or a bowl of fresh fruits with oatmeal?”

“I’ll have the yogurt, thanks.”

The servant finished cleaning the vanity mirror and glanced at Jade’s laptop to open the screen. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of the screen. “Coming right up, ma'am.”

•••

“Here. Jade’s Spotify profile” Drake showed his phone to Liam.

“Thank you.” Liam opened a new tab on his laptop, searched for Spotify and started downloading the app. He quickly made an account and looked for Jade’s profile.

A servant announced herself, walked in with a tray of coffee and croissants and discreetly glanced at Liam’s laptop as she served his coffee. They both thanked the servant and she left.

“Since when are you allowed to have social media profiles,  _Your Highness_?” Drake glared at him.

“Technically, Spotify isn’t social media. And I know I can’t. But the Royal Palace can. Now that you mentioned it…” Liam opened another tab, logged in to Instagram and searched for Jade’s account.

“Great. Now you’re stalking her.” Drake scowled.

“Hey, I can do a background research on my suitors. It’s part of the protocol, actually.”

“Then your security detail should do it.”

“They did. But they haven’t found what I am looking for.” Liam softly smiled as he scrolled through Jade’s Instagram pictures. “And I just found pure gold here.”

Her Instagram is full of pictures with her friends at nightclubs, sipping coffee, playing piano at school, singing at a bar, walking down the streets, selfies in bed, teenage old photos and the window view of her apartment.

“Hey, Prince Stalker. Weren’t you supposed to make an account for the Palace?”

“I did. Why?”

“Your suitors found out it’s you and they’re following you on Spotify.”

Liam looked at the app and his account had about ninety people already following his profile. Before he could say anything, they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” Liam ordered.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” Bastien entered Liam’s office making his usual security check in the room. “Sir, I believe your social media exploration has come to the suitors’ and people’s attention and His Royal Majesty is concerned about the safety of these applications.”

“This is just research, Bastien. I made this account to make a research on my own about my suitors’ hobbies and music interests. If I’m going to live with one of them for the rest of my life, I should at least prepare myself for it. And that includes knowing their music taste.”

“Very well, Sir. I’ll inform the tech staff.” Bastien leaves shutting the door.

“Nice save, smooth talker,” Drake smirked. Liam chuckled and pressed play on one of Jade’s playlists. The foreign indie song they heard before filled the room with its soft melody and he smiled. He reloaded Jade’s Instagram and saw a new photo. An image of the Statue of Liberty at night with a caption: 

_“Never thought Lady Liberty would bring me such great memories… #tbt #nycnight”_

He beamed at his laptop, then frowned and looked at Drake. “Hey, what’s #tbt?


End file.
